


James Logan Howlin'

by CaporalAwesome



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: (not relevant to the plot because there is none), Hook-Up, M/M, Morning Sex, Mutant Reader, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 22:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10318820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaporalAwesome/pseuds/CaporalAwesome
Summary: You had met him in a quiet bar the night before. Instantly, you recognized who he was, even with his greying hair and untrimmed beard. When you leaned on your bar stool to paw at his thigh, he put a warm hand on your hip to pull you closer.Old man Logan/Male reader, set right before the events of Logan (2017).





	

As the golden sun rays pull you from the lull of a deep sleep, you open your eyes and slowly take in your unfamiliar surroundings. First, the sleep-warmed sheets that cocoon you, then the slow, steady breaths across your neck and the heavy arm keeping you locked against a furry chest. 

You had met him in a quiet bar the night before. Instantly, you recognized who he was, even with his greying hair and untrimmed beard. He looked older than in any of the photographs you’d seen of him. A mutant, like you. Not any mutant, either. The one they called the Wolverine. He hadn’t looked like he’d take kindly to being distracted from his drink, but you introduced yourself anyways, and surprisingly, he responded, falling easily into a conversation. He said his name was Logan, but you already knew that. You both shared a few drinks, and when you leaned on your bar stool to paw at his thigh, he put a warm hand on your hip to pull you closer.

Neither of you had felt like drinking yourselves blind, so instead he had led you to a sleek black limousine. You had playfully reclined on the leather of the ample backseat as he drove you to a nearby motel, often catching his hungry gaze in the rear-view mirror. He had wasted no time leading you to his room and scattering your clothes around the room, and you surprised him by pushing him on the bed to ride him enthusiastically.

Now, he’s lying half over you, his weight comforting and warm. As you shift in his grasp, Logan starts to wake up too. You can feel his cock hardening and nudging against your ass. He lets out a deep sigh, and you feel his hips start to rock almost imperceptibly. Now fully awake, he runs broad palms all over you, caressing from your arm down past your chest and to the dip at the top of your thigh, his eyes still closed and face relaxed.

“You wanna go again?”, you ask. He smiles and nudges your knees apart. 

“Spread ‘em”, he grumbles. You do, and he runs a calloused hand down your flank. “Good boy.”

You shiver at the praise, body going taut as a bowstring in anticipation.

His hand dips lower and find your entrance still slick and relaxed from when he fucked you a couple hours ago, and he easily slides a finger inside your warmth. You reach for the tube of lotion he left on the dingy nightstand and toss it backwards for him. You patiently wait for him to slick his cock, and soon you feel him pressing against your entrance.

Logan is not a small man, in more ways than one. Above you, his body covers your own, and the way your body stretches around his girth is incredible. When his hips finally meet yours, he starts the slow drag back out, then in again, setting a steady rhythm.

As he starts to thrust faster, he lets his upper body rest against your back, effectively pinning you to the mattress under his weight. His hands are gripping the sheets on either side of you. There’s a faint metallic _snk_ , and suddenly you’re framed by his claws, absentmindedly unsheathed as he loses control in his pleasure. The thought is like a punch to the gut, and you clench around him, making him groan.

You reach back and grasp his hair, twisting under his weight to bring his face to yours. His kiss is more teeth and tongue than lips, but he indulges you nonetheless. It’s not long before he abandons your mouth altogether and trails off along your jaw and down your neck, biting and sucking and leaving angry red marks.

Logan’s fists are still clutching the sheets, the muscles in his arms flexing and claws tearing in the fabric as he bucks wildly into you. Sweat is coating your back and dampening the hair that covers his muscular chest. You can hear yourself making soft “uh, uh, uh” noises, even over his grunting and panting next to your ear. He’s babbling, a mix of your name and various curse words.

You inhale deeply, and the scent of his musk is almost intoxicating. The force of his thrusts makes your sex drag against the cheap motel linens. He is humping you more like an animal than a man, and you can feel the heat building up low in the pit of your stomach. He retracts his claws, slowly, and brings his hands to your front, sliding down over your stomach to stroke you in time with his frantically bucking hips. 

You clench around him as your orgasm hits you in waves, and with a final grunt, Logan spends himself deep within you. He slumps over your body, boneless and relaxed, breath quick and warm in your ear.

After a moment, Logan’s full weight becomes overwhelming and you reach behind to pat his firm ass, effectively getting his attention. 

“You’re crushing me, old man.” 

Logan laughs and rolls to his side, pulling you with him to be spooned against his front. You can feel his spent cock soften and slip out of you, trailing cum on your inner thigh. You turn around in his grasp to lay on your other side and face him, but he settles on his back instead, inviting you to throw an arm around his middle and rest your head on his chest, rising and falling with his relaxing breath. You tug the bed sheets that fell away during your lovemaking back over your sweaty bodies. His eyes are closed again, and you wonder if he’s going to fall back asleep. 

It’s fine if he does. You’re in no rush. You’re in the mood for a good shower and finding out if Logan is a man who’d like to sit down at a diner for a nice breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to satisfy my own very specific kinks but I also never want to look at this again. Is it worse than the desert fic? Eh.


End file.
